


In your heart, in your head, in your arms, in your bed, under your skin....

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, jello pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU - In this version of the universe both women are free and single.Just a mild fluffy smut.Sort of spins off post Season 7 Episode 6.... ish?





	1. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me//This is the start.

“Now, have you and Michelle ever made out in a vat of jello?”

The words catch Merle off-guard enough that she stiffens slightly, wondering where on earth the question came from, although her answer was light, almost playful despite her slight fear, she still wasn’t quite ready for the world to know, even if Ru apparently did. 

“I think I would remember that...”

A slight smirk pulls at one corner of Michelle’s mouth and Merle knows instantly she’s not getting off that easily. 

“Is that what you’re saying now? In public?”

Both laugh but there is a slight hint of regret in Merle’s laughter. She will have to apologize later.


	2. We were strangers, starting out on a journey//Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true.

It was never quite what the script-writers had thought, but it had been close. Michelle had come to visit the set, hating that she was being kept from Ru’s side. She had been captivated almost instantly by the smaller, slimmer, frightened looking woman who visibly flinched away every time Santino moved closer. 

It seemed almost natural to step in, especially when Ru had left them together to talk. Michelle had spoken up somewhat roughly, chasing Santino off enough that he made his excuses to leave, muttering something about a jello pool party happening later. Merle had flushed, looking down and away. 

“What the hell is he talking about?”

Michelle can’t help her laughter, even if she hates how embarrassed Merle looks. 

“A failed task for the... the girls...”

Merle’s voice falters even as she tries to hide her slight smile. 

“Turns out Ru doesn’t enjoy getting dirty...”

Michelle had snorted softly.

“So.... dare I assume Santino thought we might... make use of the jello?”

“Possibly...”

Merle admits, flushing further even as she murmurs a softer ‘maybe he knows me too well...’, trying not to let Michelle hear. Michelle, of course, does hear her. 

“What was that Merle?”

She prompts, somewhat gently, smiling when Merle blushes and leans closer, still whispering the words but at least sharing her thoughts. Michelle smiles again when she speaks, almost flirtatiously.

“I wouldn’t say no...”

“Really?”

“Mmm, if you don’t mind ruining your clothes?”

“I have spares.”

The two move away then, Merle suddenly glad that she won’t be needed for at least another four hours, they had time to have at least a little fun. 

It starts innocently enough, the two merely playing with the jello, throwing it at each other, although Michelle does move closer every so often, backing Merle up a little until there is no space to move away, her smile turning almost wolfish as she finally dips her head to capture Merle’s lips with her own, delighting in the soft whimper that escapes Merle, even as hands begin to seek out the places they want to be, where they both want them to be. Michelle moves almost naturally to let Merle’s hands into her clothes, her moan quietened by the fact they refused to part lips until they had to, and once air was in, they returned to the kiss. 

Merle’s own moan was soft, tears almost coming to her eyes at the tenderness in Michelle’s touch even as she is pulled closer, her body bucking to Michelle’s touch, the shiver and moan clear even as Michelle silences her noises again tenderly, it starts sweetly almost, although the more flustered they get the rougher the pace and the more stubborn the kisses. 

By the time Merle has to leave to change she is speechless, although she does pause long enough to give Michelle her number, hoping they can stay in touch.


	3. Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing...

The taping is over and Merle finds herself following Michelle out to the car-park, she pauses, waiting until she is sure they are alone, then moving to catch Michelle’s hand with her own, shivering at how easily their hands fit together, noting the soft inhale of air from Michelle.

“Wait... please...”

Michelle half-turns, then, sighing, completely turns to face Merle.

“I get it.... it’s hard to be... known.”

“How many know about you?”

“Ross, Ru.... Ariana now probably...”

“So you aren’t....”

“What’s the point, I’m only good for one night stands...”

“Bullshit.”

The fierceness of Merle’s tone softens as she speaks again.

“You are.... pretty fucking fantastic.... even if people are too damn shy or stupid to make a move...”

Michelle half-smiles, chancing a glance around before pressing a light kiss to Merle’s lips.

“Call me when you come out.... then we’ll see....”


End file.
